Love is Blind
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Loki and Vampirella have magic, they get bored, so they go to a place where sorcerers are executed. Perfectly normal. Not in character, I know


Having magic is awesome. You can play endless amounts of pranks on people. So yes, long story short, magic is awesome. Not so much, however, if you're in Camelot. So why three people with magic decided to casually go to Camelot, no-one knows.

"Look, we only came because we like legend. They won't find out." Vampirella reassured.  
Algrim sighed. "Which means you are not going to walk up to them and say 'Hi, we do not have magic'"  
"Are you serious, Algrim?" Loki asked. "Of course she will."

Meanwhile.  
"So they go to Camelot?" Skywarp asked.  
"Not the best idea, no. But this is Loki and Algrim, they'll be careful." Said Jazz.  
Skywarp sighed. "But this is also Vampirella! She'll practically tell them."  
"Look, she has never actually given anything away before."  
"No, she's randomly told people the exact opposite when it has nothing to do with what we're talking about."

"Who are you three and what brings you to Camelot?" Asked some random knight, his sword pointing at them.  
Vampirella opened her mouth to speak so Loki and Algrim groaned. "We were sent by the glorious Nyan Cat to track down the Ovaltine Orangutans which apparently have wondered in here. If you see any strange looking monkeys, most likely eating cheese, please let us know."  
The knight glared at them. "What are your names?"  
Before Vampirella could do something really stupid like revealing her name, Loki said "I'm Loki, this is Algrim, and that's Agent Kremlyovskaya."  
"I am Gwaine." He put down his sword. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Sir Gwaine?" Vampirella asked.  
"Well duh you douche, that's what he just said." Loki joked.  
"You have heard of me then?" He asked.  
Of course she heard of him. There's pictures of him on her phone, she thought he was nice. In fact, more than nice. Drop dead gorgeous. Him, Lancelot and Arthur. But she couldn't exactly say that, so instead she said "I'm a Mentalist, it's my job to know people."  
"I see."  
"Do you by any chance know where Prince Arthur would be?" Loki asked. If they'd gotten the time right, Arthur wouldn't be king yet. That would be Uther. "We need to ask him something important which may help us to find these...Ovaltine Orangutans."  
Gwaine nodded. "This way."

"My father is out on a quest." Said the prince. "But apparently, there is a sorcerer amongst us."  
Vampirella ran up, followed by Loki and Algrim. "Just so you know, it's not me."  
Loki raised his hand. "Neither is it me."  
"Or me." Said Algrim.  
Merlin then spoke up. "It is not me either."  
Gaius was also with Merlin. "I am not magic also."  
Another knight ran up to them. "In which case, I am."  
Vampirella laughed. She put her arm around the knight "You, sir, are awesome."  
Arthur sighed. He looked around "Anyone else?...No?...Good."  
Sir Gwaine sighed. "This is Loki, Algrim and Agent...something or other."  
"Kremlyovskaya." Vampirella said.  
"Yes, that. They said they needed to ask you something important."  
Arthur turned to face the three randomers. "OK, how can I be of assistance?"  
Algrim sighed. "Have you seen any strange monkeys eating cheese around here?" He reluctantly asked. What the hell has Vampirella started?!  
Arthur laughed. "I can't say I have."  
Vampirella looked at Arthur, then at Algrim, then back to Arthur. "OK I'm sorry but why are you totally against magic yet a Dark Elf from Svartalfheim is fine?"  
Loki sighed. "Please ignore her, she's on medication."  
"Hey!"

"Hey! You two!" Loki shouted. Merlin stopped walking and turned to Loki.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"So your the prince's serving boy? And you're seriously telling me he's not noticed yet? Like Agent Kremlyovskaya said, he must have noticed. I mean you guys are in a battle, loosing epically, and suddenly a tree accidentally falls on your enemies."  
Merlin gave the Norse God a strange look. "I don't know what you're-"  
"Yes you do!" He looked around. "No-one's here. I know you have magic."

Vampirella sighed. "I like trains." She looked behind her, expecting a train to come up and hit her, but no such luck. "I said...I LIKE TRAINS!"  
"I'm sure you do." Said a voice behind her.  
"Woah, you startled me."  
"That was not my intention."  
Vampirella turned round to see who was talking to her. He was clearly a knight, she saw him before talking to Arthur. He was the one who's shoulder she put her arm around. He had short, brown, scruffy hair.  
"Lancelot, right?" She read his mind, but he couldn't know that. She knew he wasn't a nobleman and that he knew about Merlin having magic.  
"That's me. And you are?"  
"Agent Kremlyovskaya, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too..."

Vampirella came running up to a group of knights who were talking to Loki.  
"I've lost Lancelot!"  
"What do you mean you've lost Lancelot?" Asked the knight who reminded Vampirella of Sirius Black.  
"I mean I've lost Lancelot! How many other meanings does that statement have?"  
"How?" Asked a knight with light brown hair who Vampirella assumed was Sir Leon.  
"How what?"  
Loki sighed.  
"How did you loose Lancelot?!"  
"I didn't loose Lancelot."  
"Please ignore my half sister, she's an ejit."  
Vampirella nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."  
The next thing she knew, Loki was pointing a sword at her. "A duel in Camelot?"  
Vampirella laughed. "You dare threaten me? Tho- That only works if you're Thor doesn't it?"  
Loki nodded. Vampirella grabbed the nearest weapon and the knights sat down to witness what looks to be an interesting and eventful...event.  
Vampirella made the first swing but missed, Loki's sword connected with Vampirella's, Vampirella made the next move and got so close to hitting Loki's arm but he did something really annoying called 'moving out of the way'.  
"I have a pen and it's a dragon." Vampirella came out with.  
"OK." Loki said plainly and swung again, this time flinging Vampirella's sword out of her servo. He swung at Vampirella but she did an awesome ninja move, retrieving her sword and knocking Loki down.  
"And that's the way, aha aha, I like it, aha aha." She said, perfectly normally.  
"Seriously though." Said Gwaine. "Where is Lancelot?"  
Vampirella then stood up straight. "I have magic."


End file.
